


New to the neighbourhood

by Yukkachiii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Angela has ADD, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Genji and Zenyatta are roommates, Genji is an awkward bitch, Human Tekhartha Zenyatta, Mercy is studying medicine, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Trans Genji Shimada, awkward everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukkachiii/pseuds/Yukkachiii
Summary: Angela moves in next door to a rather odd duo.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Mei-Ling Zhou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	New to the neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> hjkdfshjfdghjghjk i have nEVER written aNY of these characters before. its all. out of character and cringe but it makes me soft.  
> i hc Angela as having ADD and Genji is trans! trans Genji makes my heart soft n idk why. but. yeah.  
> this will be a slow going thing btw. suggest things that could happen n i may write it!!! cause ideas go [redacted]  
> also this will be a thing i do in between college work so?? yeah.

Angela felt tired, to say the least. Climbing the stairs with boxes upon boxes was painful in more than a few ways- her fingers sore from gripping the edges of boxes so that they didn’t fall and get damaged- her arms sore from carrying the weight of box after box alone; The blonde’s back being sore for the same reason. She opted to put the last two boxes down- despite being relatively small and not too heavy- after everything she had lifted today, even carrying a single book might break her aching arms. Her legs were in a similar state, if not even worse, due to the constant back-and-forth up and down the stairs that she had gone through within the span of the last two hours. 

Slowly, the Swiss woman exhaled a steady breath, the feeling in her arms returning once again- giving her the green light to continue her final trek of the day up the stairs. She picked up the box, crouching down slightly to do so, with a tired grumble, a wipe of her brow, and a bone-cracking stretch; Angela went up another flight of stairs until she had reached her final destination- the floor that she lived on. A gentle smile graced the soon-to-be-doctors face, bumping her apartment door with her hip, sliding it open. 

Angela had decided against locking her door after every trip for boxes, after realising that it was more effort than it was worth. Her area was nice, and it seemed most people were away already anyway- so there was little to absolutely no chance that someone would come in to rob the place. 

The blonde proceeded to lay the two boxes down upon a small coffee table in the front room, before flopping down onto the couch to catch her breath fully.  
The apartment itself was small- but nice. The tiny hallway immediately leads to the ‘front room’, with the kitchen connecting onto the left side- the only things separating the two areas being the different floor materials- with tiles for the kitchen, and dark oak for the primary area- and a small kitchen island that attached to the far left wall of the apartment. To the right of the entrance hallway, however, is another hallway that takes you to the main bedroom, the guest bedroom, and the bathroom. All are decently sized. The ‘primary room’/the front room, has glass doors on the furthest wall with a tiny balcony. Tiny meaning, you could probably fit some plants, maybe a seat or two in it, and that's about it. Inside the room itself was the basics- a couch, coffee table, two shelves and a wall-mounted television. The bedrooms each have a desk, shelves, a bed (obviously) and wardrobe.  
To say it was good for the price, was an understatement.

Though, despite her exhaustion, Angela couldn’t fall asleep. This was most likely due to the knocking at the door. 

“Ah- Coming! My apologies!” the blonde yelped out, pushing herself off of the couch speedily as she rushed to open the door, dragging a hand through her hair once she had managed to do so. It opened too easily. Damn- she forgot to lock it after getting the final box down. The Swiss girl made a mental note to lock doors from now on.  
On the other side of the door, stood a particularly skinny man with a shaved head. A gentle smile was plastered across his face.

“Greetings!” He chimed out, giving a tiny bow before continuing to speak, “I take it you are our new next door neighbour.” he mused, glancing behind Angela- towards the boxes- for a brief second before looking back towards the blonde. All the while, he wore a gentle, kind smile. “My roommate would have likely joined me in greeting you, but he is out on a grocery run at the moment.” 

Angela nodded slowly, giving her own bow as she introduced herself. “Well, I am pleased to meet you- ah...I'm terribly sorry- what is your name?” she questioned awkwardly, scratching the back of her arm.

“Zenyatta, but I am not opposed to just simply ‘Zen’.” 

“-Well I am pleased to meet you, Zen!”

“The pleasure is all mine..-”

“Oh- sorry. I am Angela Ziegler.”

“-Angela. If you are new to this town, then simply knock upon my door and Genji or I shall assist you in finding where you want to go.” The skinny male chirped out, clasping his hands together. “But, I will be heading back to my apartment now as I have work to attend to. It was lovely to meet you. Goodbye now.” Zenyatta hummed, his smile still resting upon his face, giving a final bow and backing off slightly before walking back down the corridor, pushing open his room's door and seeming to just glide inside.  
Angela called out a ‘goodbye’ as he left, finally closing her own door after a brief second. A soft smile graced the girl's face as she stood up straight, having caught her breath from the initial rush to get to the door. God. Had she really gotten that out of shape? The Swiss girl made a mental note to go out on morning runs again soon, grimacing at the idea of getting up even earlier than she already does. Though the slight fear of new social situations and looking like a fool in front of a neighbour probably also took the breath out of her. So, it wasn’t all out of unhealthy habits. 

\---

It had been two days since Angela had moved in, and finally everything had been unpacked- from the old stuffed toys, to the newest kitchen cutlery. A tiny, satisfied smile rested upon her face as she wiped her brow with her forearm, flopping down onto the couch once again. However, the work for today was far from over- as it seems the Swiss girl had finally ran out of milk.  
“Damnit.” She cursed under her breath, taking a brief moment before pushing herself up, off of the couch. “Guess it's time for a town trip.” Angela murmured. 

Most people would just pull up google maps and use that to get to the nearest shop- but due to Angela’s current lack of phone (she accidentally dropped it somewhere and has no way of figuring out how to find it again), that was a no-go. So, the next best thing? Take your neighbour up on their offer to help you out. Usually, Angela disliked asking for favours from people, and this time was absolutely no exception from this feeling; even as she walked up to the next door neighbours door, she felt a pang of guilt over possibly interrupting and annoying them. 

There was faint music flowing throughout the apartment it seems, being muffled by the walls so Angela couldn’t quite place if she knew the song or not. Though after three soft knocks, the music was turned down- most likely either of the roommates debating if the knocking was just from their imagination, or real. So, Angela knocked three more times.

A muffled ‘One second’ was audible from the other side of the door, the voice unfamiliar to her. The face she was met with was also unfamiliar. A silence hung throughout the air as the two simply stared at each other- the stranger breaking it first.

“Uhm...Yo.” He murmured, throwing one hand up in a tiny, awkward wave before shoving it back into his pockets. To say that he was gorgeous was an understatement. So this was the roommate Zenyatta must have been on about; his hair was a dark black, slicked back but somehow still looking fluffy, soft skin that held a certain sharpness to it, with a few scars littering across both his face, and the rest of his body as far as Angela could see, and-  
She was dragged out of her thoughts by him clearing his throat, brow raised slightly in suspicion and confusion. The blonde’s face lit up in an embarrassed hue of pink.  
“My apologies! I am Angela Ziegler- I recently moved in next door to you.” Angela introduced, her voice wavering briefly before quickly becoming as smooth and confident as usual.  
She was good at hiding her nervousness.  
And with that, a head poked around from behind a wall within the apartment- Zenyatta. He, once again seemed to, glide over with a happy smile, “Angela! It is lovely to see you once again.” He chirped out, saving the rather tense situation from any more awkward blunders. Genji remained silent throughout it, glancing between the two with an unreadable expression. 

“Zen! Yes- I was wondering if it was okay for...One of you to take me to town? I do not know the way and my phone is currently missing. Though, do not worry if you two are too busy! I will-”

“Genji wouldn’t mind taking you.” Zenyatta cut off Angela’s ramblings, catching both his roommate and neighbour off guard. Angela was slightly taken back, eyes widening for a second before offering a tiny smile, looking over at the raven haired male- who was simply staring at his friend in a mix of emotions. Seems the primary one was confusion. “Now, off you two go! Have fun!” Zenyatta chirped, pushing Genji out of the apartment and closing the door sharply. 

After around a minute of bewildered staring, Genji cocked his head to the side to face Angela, his expression morphing to be- once again- unreadable. This caused the blonde to swallow shallowly, unsure of what exactly to say to the somewhat stranger. Apologise, maybe? Apologise for something else that was still related to the situation? Apologise-? Yeah, an apology is definitely the way to go.  
“I am sorry for forcing you into this situation, Genji.” Angela uttered, glancing at the door before back to her neighbour, “If you would prefer to go back, I can-”

“It is fine.” The man finally spoke up, shrugging his shoulders slightly, pretending as if he wasn’t acting like he was a deer-in-headlights a mere few seconds ago. “It is not your fault, Zenyatta can be...Odd, at times. I suppose this is an odd day.” He mused, a tiny smile cracking onto his face before leaving almost as quickly as it had appeared, “now. What is it you’re after?”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest things that you'd like to see happen within the story!  
> *BTW I CAN DO SMUT, BUT IF I DO IT WILL BE WAYYYYY LATER IN THE FIC. LIKE. C'MON PEOPLE WE GOTTA GET THE MUTUAL PINING SORTED OUT FIRST


End file.
